Alice in Murderland
by LittleLemonDrops
Summary: See everything in Wonderland is not as it seems especially since it's naturally called…Murderland.Good luck Alice don't let the creatures smiles confuse you.Sincerely, Caterpillar P.S don't go to a tea party anytime soon.
1. Dear Alice, Sincerely Caterpillar

Wonderland, a world full of colors and things you never can even picture in your head. Until you go deeper into the Queen of Hearts castle. You'll find bloody cards and glass broken into shards. Your heart will tighten as you see the walls tainted in crimson. The Cheshire Cat is not all as he seems, he'll grin wickedly and send you into confusion then your doom. The Mad Hatter isn't called mad for nothing, he will surely put something special in that warm teacup of yours and put you in the nearest tomb. Also what about The White Rabbit? He keeps the time of everyone's death. So don't hold your breath. See everything in Wonderland is not as it seems especially since it's naturally called…Murderland. Good luck Alice don't let the creatures smiles confuse you.

Sincerely, Caterpillar

P.S don't go to a tea party anytime soon.


	2. Yours Truly, The Beast

Okay I am happy to say that I will be actually turning my poem Murderland into a story thanks to G.M. Smith, the first person who reviewed and said it would be a good plot, so I am going to write and finish this story! Please review! I'll review back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of it's characters except for the new personalities I gave them.

Disclaimer: I do not own how the characters in Alice in Murderland look I only take credit for their personalities. I also don't own Alice in Murderland pictures, which were made by nair chan on deviant ART.

* * *

I re-read the letter a couple more times just to make sure I was understanding the odd and gruesome things this letter possessed. I then turned the letter over to find a number _five_ written in the center of the paper. _What does five stand for? _I quickly folded the paper and slipped it into the pocket of my torn up jeans.

I walked over to the laptop on my desk in my room and turned it on. The sign in appeared on the screen. I typed h-e-a-r-t-s and pressed enter. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk._C'mon hurry up stupid computer!_ Finally after a minute it went to the home screen. I got on the Internet and typed _5_ in then waited.

"**5** (**five**) is a number, numeral, and glyph. It is the natural number following 4 and preceding 6**." **The computer showed in black letters. I sighed and scrolled down trying to find less obvious information. I stopped when I saw the column that said Religion and culture.

"In Greek Orthodox Christian mysticism, the number 5 symbolizes the Holy Spirit as the bearer of all life. In the monastic tradition of Mount Athos there exists a "hymn" to the Holy Spirit composed entirely and solely of repetitions of the word "pente" (Greek for "five").

_Um not sure that's going to help me at all. _I continued to scroll down until I got to "other"

"According to some traditions of Maya mythology, we are now living in the Fifth World."

_The Fifth World? Interesting, maybe I should remember that- oh wait that's ridiculous!_

I groaned and closed the laptop unhappy with the fact that all I could find was complete crap. _I'll just read, that always clears my head. _I walked downstairs and outside into the back yard breathing in the morning air calmly. _Wow it's a perfect morning for reading._ I plopped down on the soft grass and leaned my back against the giant oak tree then flipped open my book that was full of dark poems that practically sent shudders through out my body. _They are beautiful,but they always seem so...lonely. Almost like the author felt a haunting loneliness deep in their heart. _I flip to the tenth page and stopped. _What is this? _The page I was staring at was printed in crimson, but it didn't look like any of the other pages, it was as if someone had written on a blank page. I started to read the poem.

**My Teeth Are Munching On**

My eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the bird;  
He is caged among the felines, and his singing can be heard.  
I shall loose my sharp fangs down upon this feathery songbird.  
My teeth are munching on.

I have watched him from atop my secret highest perchy loft,  
I have known beneath the feathers he is fat and juicy soft,  
and to put him in a stew he'd make a fine bird Stroganoff.  
My teeth are munching on.

I have sounded forth the trumpet that shall never call retreat;  
Oh, be swift, my pounce, to bounce on him! Be jubilant my feet!  
I believe that every kitty should digest a bird to eat.  
My teeth are munching on.

I gulped when I realized after a moment this wasn't pen…it smelled like rust. I rubbed my finger across the page almost afraid of what I thought I might be. I looked in horror as I realized it wasn't ink, but blood. My body froze, I felt like I had just realized that a murderer was behind me and ready to strike. I threw the book across the yard breathing hard and clenching the grass in my fists. _Blood, blood, blood! How could fresh blood be in my book? I always had it with me! What sick person would write this? _My eyes darted around the yard as I dared not to move a inch. Then realization hit me. I slowly looked at the letter that was tucked innocently in my pocket. I pulled it out slowly and unfolded it then my eyes immediately went to the sentence that told me everything.

"_The Cheshire Cat is not as he seems, he'll grin wickedly and send you into confusion then _your doom."

_He's trying to confuse me? Or is my mind just messing with me?_ I walked cautiously over to the book then flipped to page ten and gasped, the page was blank except for a number _5_ in the center of the paper. I looked behind me than I quickly darted up the stairs to my room. I did the first thing that came to mind and got back on the computer to look up the Cheshire Cat.

"The Cheshire Cat's grin is reminiscent of the vagaries of human character or of a trickster. The Cheshire Cat is depicted as an intelligent yet mischievous character that sometimes helps Alice and sometimes gets her into trouble."

_Helps Alice? Huh isn't that a coincidence? My name is Alice too._ I looked down at the letter and grimaced. _The letter practically describes him like he is the devils pet, but on the computer it describes him as if he was just a mere prankster._ I set the book down and gazed at it for a good ten minutes. Thinking of nothing but the sudden, and random horrors that seemed to continuously happen.

_Well for once nothing is happening, so I might as well take a nap. _I closed my eyes then drifted into darkness.

*********************5************5********5******Cheshire cat's POV**

_Dear Alice, oh Alice how I long to gently scratch your rosy, pale cheeks with my claws. I wish to take you to Murderland with me, but Wonderland shall be your first stop. My dear Alice I shall tell you many things through out your journey, but it comes with a price I'm afraid. Do not fear me for I am a friend not foe. Do not trust the Mad Hatter for I fear he has many tricks up his hat. Never forget 5 if you do, you will most surely die a dreadful death. My dear Alice never give up anything you gain._

_Yours truly, Cheshire_

_P.S. see you in Wonderland._

I quickly and quietly set the paper next to her head on the pillow. I looked at her peaceful face with my glimmering blue eyes. My tail swished back and forth behind me with delight. I wished greatly to touch the girl. To be able to have her smile at me...well that would be a gift to great for one like I. She was the angel and I was the tainted sinner, wanting to keep the pure little thing to myself. I smiled softly at her. _Sleep well Alice for you wont get another peaceful moment after this._ I grinned then vanished into the world I dreaded yet loved…Wonderland.

Sorry it was so short, but the next chapter will be longer! Yes the Cheshire Cat is in fact human. Alice will see him in the middle of the next chapter. I dedicate this to nair chan, the person who gave me this wonderful idea with just a painting. I have a link of the picture on my profile. I so excited to be writing a horror story, because this would be the first time I did. Please review! I'll return the favor!

_P.S. I want at least 3 reviews! If I don't get them than I wont continue. I know people hate it when writers do this (I do too), but I don't want to feel like I'm writing and not getting appreciated for it. I will probably put at least 2 chapters every week at the most. Unless you would rather wait a bit longer and get 1 LONGER chapter. Hmm tell me what you would want. _

_Hugs and kisses! _


	3. Meet Me, But Dont Eat Me

I woke up to the feeling of coldness traveling down my body like a wave of ice. I looked up and noticed the fan wasn't on, and I wasn't having a cold sweat. Grimacing, I turned over and felt something pointy lightly poke my head. I let gasped and bolted out of bed than looked at the object. _Another letter? How do they even get in?_ I walked over to the bed and snatched the letter. One part caught my eyes when I read it. _"My dear Alice…" It's like he's referring me as his lover. I wonder what Cheshire looks like. Will I ever meet him? And what about The Mad Hatter? What does he mean "he might have tricks up his hat"? I must get to Wonderland, but how?_ I thought about it for a moment, but nothing came to mind.

Then I finally realized something. _Maybe I could write him a letter, so he could reply back. Or…I could ask him to meet me at the Oak tree during the night. _I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and began to write his invitation.

* * *

_Dear, Cheshire_

_I was left very confused by the letter you gave me. I want to understand things better. Please meet me at the Oak tree in my yard around midnight. I wont go anywhere with you if I don't understand anything. Also please stop leaving me just clues, I want answers! I'm not sure why but I don't feel afraid of you. Please meet me tonight._

_Sincerely, Alice_

I laid the letter down on my pillow hoping I could get a response soon. Right when I was going to start reading again in hopes that it pass time faster, I heard a loud _**bzzzzzzzzz**_. I sighed while grabbing my phone and answering it without hesitation.

"Alice! Hey I need to come over to your house for a lil bit kay?" a soprano voice whispered on the other end. I rolled my eyes as I heard a male-no less her boyfriend in the background.

"Lilery why do you feel the need to come to my house at…" I looked at the time, "8:34 at night?" I asked sweetly. _Of all nights you need to come it has to be tonight! _I heard her giggle than whisper something to her boyfriend.

"Well my boyfriend and I need a place to stay for the night so we can well…ya know, so yeah my parents are here today instead of out at a club or something. So can we come over?" she babbled. I scratched the top of my head while figuring out if I should allow them to come. _Well we are sixteen and almost seventeen plus my parents are going to be gone for a while, because of their second honeymoon. I guess I could let them, but I can't let them leave the house till I'm done talking to Cheshire…well that's if he even comes. _I sighed quietly than put the phone back to my ear.

"Yeah you can come just don't destroy my house or I'll have to kill you." I threateningly teased.

"Yeah, yeah fine we'll be innocent angels. Love ya lots! We'll be here in about an hour see ya!" she giggled. _That's my best friend right there!_

I hung up then set down the phone. My stomach growled at me angrily for the lack of food I had consumed. I patted it gently than went down the stairs, so I could get some food for it. I quickly turned every light I could on, afraid to be surrounded by the dark. I walked into the kitchen than opened the fridge to get a soda. I gasped loudly when I saw only a glass cup with some kind of red liquid in it with a piece of paper under it. _What the hell?_ Slowly I grabbed the glass and set it down on the counter. Then I anxiously opened the letter wanting an answer.

_My dear Alice I would be most delighted to see and talk with you, but first you must drink from the glass. Thus when you do you will be able to truly see everything._ _Unfortunately though you made a __wrong move Alice when you let your friends come here._ _I'm feeling quite hungry._

_Yours truly, Cheshire_

_P.S. come outside when your friends get here._

My eyes widened when he said, "_I'm feeling quite hungry"_. _He wants to eat my friends, so that means he's a man-eater as well? _I looked at the glass and shuddered. The liquid looked thicker than normal. I gently picked up the glass and brought it to my lips. It smelled strong, so strong that I could taste the smell on my tongue. _Was this what I truly wanted? This obviously would add quite the change to my life, maybe even a bad one. _I hesitated, moving the cup away from my lips._ But, do I want to end up like the author of those poetry books? Alone in a dark and lonely world._ I closed my eyes and tilted the glass so the liquid would pour into my mouth. I quickly swallowed the revolting drink and opened my eyes in shock then dropped the glass. My whole body felt as if it was on fire, but it stung as if ice was being plunged through my body. I automatically let out choking noises. I fell to my knees and gripped my throat in pain. My mind couldn't even function thoughts except for the fact that something was happening to me. I lifted my head toward the ceiling and let out a hoarse, but blood curdling scream.

That's when I actually started to see. Black shadows surrounded me others would touch and smell me like they were seeing me for the first time too. They were strangely shapeless except for their dog shaped heads. After a while the pain started to fade and the shadows started to disperse. Then as if planned the doorbell rang and I could here laughing on the other side of the door. I slowly got to my feet with my hand lightly on my neck, than walked to the door and opened it. Lilery stood there with her boyfriend laughing. I made a fake cough to get their attention than regretted it when I felt a little pain again. They looked toward me and Lilery winked at me then tugged her boyfriend into the nearest room and closed the door. I sighed bolting to the back yard eager to see Cheshire for the first time._ Hopefully he isn't as hungry as he says._

When I got to the back yard I froze staring into darkness. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark. Finally I took a deep breath than walked toward the Oak tree with caution in every step. The only thing that allowed me to see was the blue moon that seemed like one eye looking curiously at me. I leaned against the Oak tree and closed my eyes waiting for him. The wind blew calmly past me almost lingering around me. There was no sound, everything was silent as death. I felt scared yet thrilled at the same time. My mind told me to run, but everything else welcomed Cheshire and his strange world.

After about five minutes I felt something sharp slide down my arm. I snapped my sky blue eyes and stared into midnight blue ones. He took a step back and grinned mischievously at me than licked his lips. I gasped loudly and bumped back against the tree as I realized I could not move any further.

He looked beautiful yet dangerous. He had midnight blue eyes that hid no emotion and welcomed everything. His hair was ink black and it was about an inch above his shoulders. On the top of his head were two big cat ears, one on each side of his head. The cat ears were a blackish purple, but on the inside of the ear it was the color of his eyes, and on his left ear there were two silver earrings that glistened right next to each other. He had fair skin that looked smooth but tough. He had no shirt on, so you could see his defined chest and abs. All he had on were a pair of black pants with holes in some places. Behind him playfully waved a purple and blue striped tale. He looked too dangerous for childish fairy tales.

I stared into his intense eyes feeling the need to be closer to him. I took a step toward him automatically. He grinned revealing two medium length fangs. _**Run Alice! Alice run! He is not safe! Alice!**_I came out of my trance and took a quick step back. He continued to grin at me. _I must be amusing him. _I almost snarled at him. _He's probably just toying with me._

"Your afraid of me aren't you Alice." His silky voice filled the silence. _His voice is so soft it's almost __painful to hear. _I just shook my head no. _I feel like he will win no matter what. __**Win what?**_ _He will win since he's holding the cards._

"Alice if your not afraid than why don't you come to me?" he asked. He looked like he was in pain, but not physically. He seemed to be longing for something, but what?

"I don't trust you." I said as calmly as I could. I saw hurt in his eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"Dear Alice if you don't trust me than why do you wish for me to tell you what I know, hmm?" he murmured. I was taken aback by the question. _He's right. Why would I do that? __**He's the only one who is from that world that still communicates with you. **__Still? _I looked for words to say, but instead words came tumbling out in a quiet whisper.

"I don't know, but you're the only one I know from Wonderland." I whispered knowing he could still hear me. His ears twitched as he looked at me.

"Alice come to me please, please I have honestly desired to be closer to you. Don't you feel it when you look at me in the eyes?" he pleaded. I felt a sensation that was unbearable go through my chest. _Oh god what is this? _I looked at him and gasped. His eyes were full of different things desire, hurt, loneliness, love, and gentleness. I took a cautious step toward him. He lifted his hand toward me as if welcoming me in. I put my hand in his. Now I was only a foot away from him with my hand fitting perfectly in his. I looked up at him and smiled. _This feels so...natural. _

"Please Cheshire tell me what do I have to do in Wonderland." I asked him more gentler. He grinned down at me again, happy with the fact that I was now trusting him.

"You will have to get some needed items in Wonderland than we will head deeper into Wonderland and we will thus arrive to Murderland." He rubbed small circles on my hand with his thumb. _Why was I picked to do this? What does Cheshire feel about me? I'm so confused. _I shook my head than moved a stray curl that fell in my face.

"Cheshire what do I need to do in Murderland? What is Murderland anyway?" I asked annoyed with the fact that he wasn't being very descriptive. He grimaced before speaking.

"Murderland is the more dark part of Wonderland. See Wonderland is like a cover up for Murderland. Murderland is being taken over by the White Queen. The White Queen wishes to make Murderland just Wonderland." He informed me. _Wouldn't that be a good thing?_

"But wouldn't that be a good thing. I mean to have everything good instead of evil and dark?" I asked confused. He looked at me in shock than tilted his head to the side as is he was confused as well.

"No Alice that would be terrible! Murderland is meant to be dark! Remember Alice we are all mad including you!" he explained. _I'm…mad? __**Yes Alice everyone that's involved with that place becomes mad. But Alice be thankful that you are more sane than others.**_

"So what can I do about that?" I continued to ask.

"You must kill the White Queen Alice. The White Queen must die." He said with a certain voice I didn't recognize. _**That's what madness sounds like Alice. **__Kill? Me actually commit murder? _

"Alice please help us save our world." He pleaded again. _**Alice if you say yes be prepared for pain and darkness. Be ready to see the worst of all things. Are you ready? Will you survive? Alice?**__ I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt. Nothing made any sense at this point, but one thing was clear; either I stayed or I would go. _I looked back at my home._ But...I cant keep pretending that I don't want to be involved in this. _I smiled at Cheshire gripped his clawed hand lightly.

"…I…Cheshire take me to Wonderland." I said in a strong tone. _I'm not ready for anything, but I must put things back to normal again._ _**Good luck…5. **_

He nodded and his soft smile turned into the grin that I knew oh so well. He pulled me against him and did the unthinkable. Slowly he lowered his head till we were eye level than softly kissed my forehead. I at him wide eyed then we disappeared to Wonderland.

But little did they know, a young boy stood behind the Oak tree grinning as he ate a piece of cheese.

* * *

**Thank you so much! I can't believe those three reviews came on the same day I put up the chapter! You guys are awesome! I really hope you like it so far! For some reason I feel like The Cheshire Cat and Alice should like each other, but I'm going to make things go slow between them. Well I want to give thanks to Mercyette, MeAsIAm, and Appli for reviewing! **

_P.S. I want at least 3 reviews! If I don't get them than I wont continue. I know people hate it when writers do this (I do too), but I don't want to feel like I'm writing and not getting appreciated for it. I will probably put a new chapter up every 2 to 3 days at the most. _

_Bear hugs and kisses! _


	4. Allow Me To Introduce Myself

This small chapter right here is super uber important I know it doesn't have Alice in it, but it explains the ending of chapter 3 with the little boy.

* * *

I sat behind the tree gleefully eating a piece of cheese while listening to the conversation between Alice and The Cat.

"Alice please help us save our world." The Cat pleads to Alice. _Why is The Cat pleading to a mere human girl? He could tear her to shreds if he wanted to! _I grimaced at The Cat's odd behavior. But I still waited anxiously for the girls answer.

"…I…Cheshire take me to Wonderland." She said strongly almost as if she were commanding him to. _Ugh the nerve! That girl shall die once the Queen hears about this! _

I peeked from the tree and almost gasped. The Cat grinned than kissed her head then they both disappeared. _Oh yes this will be great news to the White Queen. _I finished my cheese than disappeared to the White Queens corridor. I continued to run across the back and white checkered floor until I finally spotted Her Majesty walking gracefully to her room.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! I have important information!" I ran over to her and bowed. She smiled and brushed some of my brown locks from my face.

"What news do you have for me Dormouse?" she asked me with her sweeter than sugar voice.

"The Cat has gained a new ally!" I told her. Her eyes widened, but she stayed unfazed.

"Who is this new friend of his, hmm?" she continued to ask. _A human! _I hissed in my head.

"A human girl that goes by the name Alice." I grumbled. This time The Queen looked shocked.

"A human? That preposterous, insane…MAD!" she shrieked the last part. I covered my ears. "What else did you hear!" she demanded. Her echoes still bounced off the crystal walls.

"He asked Alice to kill you, so Murderland could stay the same." I murmured. She looked like she was about to faint any minute.

"Dormouse tell all the guards about this and make sure that no living or nonliving thing enters this place unless I say other wise!" she commanded. I nodded than ran out of the room and told each guard of the queen's orders.

_Good luck surviving Alice. _I quietly chuckled.

**Ok that was like I said just a chapter to introduce Dormouse! Anyway please review! I'll return the favor! **

**Hugs and kisses!**


	5. Your Tail Wrapped Around My Finger

Hey everyone! I'm sorry again for the wait! But now I'm back (^~^), so I hope you are all still interested in this story. Oh and I'm sorry about the comma issue. Ok…. so…yep! I want to thank lenavis for pointing out that grammar problem and for reviewing! Enjoy!

******************************5******************Cheshire's POV

_She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. But now she will most likely be tainted …because of me._ I held her a little tighter to my chest inhaling her sweet scent. I looked down at Alice and smiled at her innocence. _My dear innocent Alice._ My mind drifted to earlier when we were at the oak tree.

I remembered her cautiousness and the way she looked at me with wanting eyes not even realizing how she felt. I touched my lips with a soft smile on my face. _She allowed me to kiss her so easily. Even if it was merely on the forehead. _When I touched her I could feel the desire deep within her. _Damn me for taking this lamb as if she was my own prey. _When we disappeared to Wonderland Alice stayed silent as she looked at her surroundings. Of course I took her straight to my home that was well hidden and was near the Queen of Hearts castle. When I put her down she immediately fell asleep on my bed. _When Alice wakes we must start our journey._ I twirled a golden lock of hair around my finger grinning at her vulnerable face. _Sleep well Alice._

***************************5*****************Alice's POV

I snuggled into the warm object next to me realizing I was only dreaming. "Alice are you awake? Alice?" I heard a silky voice say somewhere around me. _Oh no I recognize that voice. _I wriggle my body around till I'm facing him and look at Cheshire with confused eyes. I could feel his tail curled around my waist holding me close to him. For some reason I didn't mind the close contact, in fact it actually felt quite comforting. I subconsciously snuggled into his warm chest.

"Cheshire what am I supposed to now?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled than loosened his tail from around my waist and got up from the bed pulling me along with him. His hand felt just as warm and smooth like the night before. I blushed remembering his soft lips against my skin. _It might have meant nothing though. He could have just done it to ease my nervousness. _I sighed knowing that was probably the case.

"We need to pick up some things. Than we can go to Murderland." He stated looking at me oddly. I nodded while trying to somehow hide the blush that practically covered my whole face.

"OK what do we need?" I curiously asked him. He grinned then pulled me once again to him in a warm embrace.

"Be patient Alice you will soon see." He chuckled then we disappeared into nothing.

When we arrived at our destination Cheshire let me go and started to walk through the…. forest? Well at least it looked somewhat like a forest. _Oh yeah were in a whole different world! Nothing is going to look normal here! _I followed Cheshire cautiously looking at every detail of my surroundings. The trees practically reached the neon blue sky. The trees weren't just brown and green instead they had blue bark with pink leaves or green bark with black heart shaped leaves, but either way, this place was odd. The grass was green though, but the bushes and flowers were the size of a full grown adults. The flowers looked exotic and beautiful, but they had thorns as sharp as knives. I heard noises of birds chirping and squawking- or at least I think those were birds. The air smelled fresher to the point where I just couldn't inhale it fast enough. I then bumped into Cheshire's back and glared up at him. He looked back at me and motioned for me to stop breathing in so fast.

"Uh Cheshire can I ask you something?" I looked at him nervously. Cheshire again stopped then turned around looking at me with quizzical eyes.

"Yes?" he nodded.

"Please tell me where we are going. I want to know! We need to be able to tell each other everything... right?" I murmured the last part shyly. His expression softened as he took a step closer to me. He was now only half a foot away from me and had a small smirk on his lips. I gulped nervously.

"Mon petit agneau we are going to see Caterpillar." He murmured calmly. _What does mon petit agneau mean? Wait wasn't that the um…person or creature or whatever who sent me the first letter?_ I decided to keep that to myself. So I stuck with asking him about the first bit.

"Chess what does mon petit agneau mean?" I asked curiously. He smirked chuckling quietly. He leaned his face close to mine; it was so close that his breath caressed my cheeks warmly.

"It means "my little lamb" Alice." He whispered. I felt that burning feeling again it was that feeling of want and desire. I started to lean in closer, but then suddenly he stood up straight and grinned at me. _Like a cat and it's prey. _I felt as if I was being torn in two again. One part of me screamed to run like hell, but another told me to stay as close to him as possible. _But he probably is just toying with me. Honestly I am just a plain girl and he is...he is...I cant even explain what he is! _

"I'm no lamb and I'm not little either!" I hissed at him defiantly. He smirked than put himself against me so we stood head to shoulder. He looked down at me chuckling.

"You indeed are most certainly little my little lamb. Or…should I call you birdie?" he asked. It reminded me of the poem he gave me "My Teeth are Munching On". I shuddered remembering how he hinted that he also ate humans.

"No lamb is fine uhhh never mind." I quickly ended the subject. I moved around him then started walking forward, but stopped when I realized I had no honest clue where I was going. I looked back at Cheshire and smiled awkwardly. He understood immediately and laughed loudly while his tail swung quickly from side to side.

"Chess uh I think you should lead the way." I laughed weakly. He shook his head then grabbed my hand pulling me along with him.

"Alice you silly lamb." He murmured. I blushed in embarrassment squeezing his hand a little bit.

* * *

****************************Caterpillars POV**

I pulled myself up onto the giant, purple mushroom and grabbed my hookah. Things were going normally- like they always have. Everything was quiet, but most of all slow. No one came around anymore, even the flowers carefully hid themselves. I sighed gripping the hookah.

"How doth the little crocodile  
Improve his shining tail,  
And pour the waters of the Nile  
On every golden scale!

How cheerfully he seems to grin,  
How neatly spread his claws,  
And welcome little fishes in  
With gently smiling jaws!" I smile remembering it. I took a breath from the hookah then let it out to see a illustration of a crocodile happily eating a blue, red, and yellow fish. _Oh, what a lovely poem. How I do wish there thousands more, but for now maybe I will just think. Wait...hopefully Alice understood my warning and ignored all connections to this place. _I took another puff from my hookah then closed my eyes. _Maybe...just maybe...things...might just change...if she continues on._

**Hey I know that I haven't put any chapter up in who-knows-how-long, but that's gonna change. See have spent allllll night editing this, so it is at least presentable. It isn't the longest I know, but I assure you it shall be once I get my schedule back on track, so just bear with the short chapters till then. By the way How Doth The Little Crocodile was not by me it was in fact By: Lewis Carroll. **

**P.S. Sorry for taking so damn long XD I am quite slow. **


	6. Knights In Jeans

**Hey everyone I'm soo freaking excited about all the reviews I got! I just wanted to say THANK YOU! And I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. My family has been having trouble with money, so we cut our internet. I know "why didn't you use someone else's computer?" That was because I was near one long enough to get even ONE freaking page done. So please don't give up on me. Especially since we have our internet back! Anyway hopefully this chapter answers a little bit about caterpillar. I'm not gonna tell ya'll everything so quiclkly haha I gotta get ya interested. Have fun!**

Once again I stumbled over another twig. Usually I was a graceful person, but this place just made me almost everything I wasn't. I wonder if Mother Nature has something against me. Do they even have a Mother Nature? Nope probably not. Bringing me out of my small daze something slapped me playfully across the face. I moved my blonde bangs from my eyes and saw Cheshire chuckling quietly to himself. How could he have slapped me when he isn't even close to me. I mean I know he is pretty fast, but it would be quite difficult. Then I noticed his striped tail swinging tauntingly back and forth. I grinned, coming up with an idea. I walked carefully over to him and right when I knew he wasn't looking I flicked at his ear and giggled, running away from him in the process.

When I was far enough I stopped and looked at his reaction, but frowned when I saw that he only stopped. Slowly it felt like the air had grown thicker, and then I began to worry that maybe touching him was a wrong move indeed. I cautiously moved over to him and looked at his bewildered face.

"Ch-Cheshire? Is something wrong?" I asked nervously. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and sighed. His ears folded back against his head and his body went stiff. After a few moments he snapped back to normal and shook his head. Hmm...that was weird.

"Please don't do that again." he murmured. I looked at him curiously then shrugged. It was his business I guess. I walked clumsily pass him and put my hands behind my head in a casual manner.

"Whatever, I was just curious." I said coolly. I didn't turn around to look at him, but I knew he was walking again from the random and occasional snap of a twig.

The silence was practically suffocating me. What was his problem today? I mean one second he is staring at me like I'm his next long awaited meal and then suddenly it's as if I just dumped ice water on him. Why is all this happening? I mean I'm normal, and I want to be normal! I don't want to get involved with something like this! But...there's no helping it, huh? I glanced behind me and saw Chess trudging along with a scowl etched on his face. Gah, I guess there really IS no helping it.

I whipped around and put my hand on my hips. Chess obviously didn't notice, because he kept walking forward till me bumped into me making me let out a small grunt. Yes, a grunt O.K.? I looked up at him about ready to let him have it for being so out of it, but he he once again seemed to be in a daze.

Hey! Come on Chess! What is your problem?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. His nose twitched, but that was all I got out of him. I looked up at him and gasped. Why didn't I notice before?

His pupils turned to slits that were glowing red, and his fangs lengthened till they almost touched his chin. His ears were pulled back and his claws were sharp and ready. I took and unsteady step back. No, he wasn't like that a second ago. I would have noticed this.

"Alice...shouldn't...come..HERE!" Chess growled gripping himself. I started to walked back to him, but he hissed at me just before lashed out. I yelped falling to the ground.

His eyes started to go back to normal ,and stopped growling. I don't know what to do. I looked around frantically hoping to find something- anything to make stop. I felt around my pockets and gasped. Nope there was nothing, but...I know what to do.

_~Flash Back~_

"Alice if your not afraid than why don't you come to me?" he asked. He looked like he was in pain, but not physically. He seemed to be longing for something, but what?

"I don't trust you." I said as calmly as I could. I saw hurt in his eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"Dear Alice if you don't trust me than why do you wish for me to tell you what I know, hmm?" he murmured. I was taken aback by the question.I looked for words to say, but instead words came tumbling out in a quiet whisper.

"I don't know, but you're the only one I know from Wonderland." I whispered knowing he could still hear me. His ears twitched as he looked at me.

_"Alice come to me please, please I have honestly desired to be closer to you. Don't you feel it when you look at me in the eyes?" he pleaded. I felt a sensation that was unbearable go through my chest. Oh god what is this? I looked at him and gasped. His eyes were full of different things desire, hurt, loneliness, love, and gentleness. I took a cautious step toward him. He lifted his hand toward me as if welcoming me in. I put my hand in his. Now I was only a foot away from him with my hand fitting perfectly in his. I looked up at him and smiled. This feels so...natural. _

_~End of Flash Back~_

I smiled at the memory. Yes that's what I need to do. I have to forget about what reckless and what isn't. I trust Chess. I trust him.

I slowly walked forward and knelt down a foot away from him. His head hanged low to were I couldn't see his face, but that didn't change anything. I still trust him. "Chess." I murmured. His ears twitched at the sound. My smile grew as I started to grow more confident. I crept closer, but slowly, so that I wouldn't trigger anything.

I rested my hand on his shoulder and leaned in close. A low growl rumbled in his chest making me shiver, but I didn't back down. "Cheshire...don't you trust me?" I asked. He said nothing, but slowly moved his head up so that I was looking him in the eyes. I smiled caressing his cheeks. He might still be like this, but I'm not scared. I closed my eyes than pulled him into a tight hug wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm not afraid of you Chess. I never will be." I whispered in his ear. He shivered beside me than I felt his body go limp. I moved my head away from him and saw that he was asleep and back to normal. I laid his head down on my lap and closed my eyes. I'll just let him rest a little.

I wasn't sure what to think about what had just happened, but I knew one thing. Things were slowly turning for the worst.

_20 minutes later_

"Chess wake up! Chess you lazy cat get up!" I growled shaking him gently. He groaned then turned on his belly and stretched yawning. I smirked. So he does the cat stretch thing too. Giggling I stood up and reached my hand out to him to help him up. He looked up at me with guarded eyes and grabbed my hand pulling himself up.

"Do you care to explain what that was all about?" I asked tapping my foot. He looked down at the ground and mumbled something. I put a hand on my ear trying to hear.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that. Mind being a little louder?" I yelled. He growled at me then sighed.

"I'm sorry Alice...I didn't know that she would be able to do it." He said softly. I stared at him questioningly then smiled at the apology.

"I forgive you, but what do you mean? Who wouldn't be able to do what?" I asked feeling a little too confused. He pulled me over to one of the large tree trunks and sat us down face to face. I held one of his hands and looked up at him. He sighed brushing a stray hair away from my face.

"The White Queen...threatened me that she would be able to control everything I do. I didn't believe her. I thought that if I could keep my priorities straight than everything would be clear as day. I wouldn't be manipulated by her. But...I guess I didn't realize that she meant controlling me in a more literal way." He looked at me with said eyes. I gripped his hand tighter, but he didn't seem to notice or maybe he just didn't care.

"She...controlled you?" I asked choosing my words carefully. He tilted his head to the side pondering over what I just said.

"In a way yes, but she can't completely control me. She would have to take away my soul. Anything that made me, me." He put his hand over mine and perked his ears up.

"Chess...how can she do that?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say. Everything was so difficult.

"We are all connected Alice. Even you and I. She is more powerful than any of us. She has the right amount of magic to do practically anything. I wish that I was stronger than this, but I'm not. One mistake and she could take me over again. And I don't know what I would do if your death was my fault." He looked at me with watery eyes. We stared at each other till Chess put both hands on my cheeks wiping away the tears that I didn't notice pouring down.

"It's okay Alice. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe and to make this place the way it should be. I promise." He whispered. He started to lean forward slowly closing his beautiful eyes, so I also closed mine. I could feel his hot breath caressing my face and his hands moving down to rest at my hips. Suddenly I felt his lips press against mine softly, but before I could respond. A loud shout echoed throughout the forest. We pulled apart quickly and looked around.

"What was that?" I yelped. I looked over to Chess to see him looking as happy and hopeful as ever. "Chess?"

"Alice come with me! We need to go now!" He grabbed my hand before I could say anything and we both took off in a sprint.

I did the best I could to not fall, but tripping was something I couldn't avoid here. Colorful leaves whipped across my face and all I could see was Chess's tail swishing back and forth. I started to giggle, but it turned into a yelp when I tripped over a red rock. It was a big rick okay?

"Are we there yet!" I screamed at Chess. He chuckled in reply. Gosh, he sounds sexy when he does that. Wait- no, no thinking like that! Or...at least for now. He started to pick up speed and before I knew it we both finally stopped.

I dropped to the ground panting loudly. I am never doing that again. Ever. I looked up and nearly shrieked. A ginormous blue bug was sitting on a also huge marshmallow smoking who-knows-what. I stood up quickly and stood next to Chess gripping his arm. He looked down at me and gave me a childish grin.

"This is Caterpillar." He stated. Caterpillar nodded his head and took another puff. Wait Caterpillar was the one who sent me that warning letter.

"Did you send me a letter by any chance?" I asked him taking a cautious step forward. He nodded then blew out letting the smoke turn into a weird illustration of a red heart.

"You are the one and only Alice. I would say it was a pleasure to see you, but I told you not to come here did I not?" He said in a stuck up tone. I huffed feeling slightly frustrated.

"Yes you did, but..but Chess what are we here for?" I asked looking at him. He moved forward so that he was standing right in front of the mushroom.

"Caterpillar has The Queen of Hearts reported any news?" Chess asked. Caterpillar looked at him for a moment then laughed.

"Yes indeed she has. She said that the recruiting is going quite slow, but we may be able to manage. Can you believe that? As if we can all just sit here and wait. No,no,no Alice will be dead before then." he stated as-a-matter-of-factually. I snapped out of my daze and gasped. What?

"Pardon me for asking, but what do you mean I'll be dead?" I screamed at them. They both glanced at me briefly.

"Alice remember what I told you before? About the White Queen controlling me?" he said slowly as if talking to a mere child.

"Yes." I growled. He looked unsure for a moment then he looked at caterpillar silently begging for help. I glared at Caterpillar waiting for a explanation. He too a puff from the hookah than blew showing me a picture of a blue girl falling to the ground.

"It means that we are ALL pawns to her little game and I'm sorry to say Alice, but all the knights must be killed to get to the Queen." he murmured.

It was then that I was truly afraid.


End file.
